


Mechanic, Monsterous Love

by The_Lampman



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Other, Romance, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lampman/pseuds/The_Lampman
Summary: A monster and a soulless machine meet and both experience a new feeling.





	Mechanic, Monsterous Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on s funny image I found on the internets... sorry, don’t have the link.

Centipeetle stares at the small round thing in front of her. A shiny sphere with legs that weren’t even attached to its body. It didn’t seem alive... but Centi couldn’t help but feel that it was looking at her. 

It made a move, startling Centi! As a reflex, she vomited up a half a liter acid on the ground in front of her. A hissing sound could be heard a the green, viscous liquid ate through the ground.

The small sphere had taken a step back, but looked like it considered the puddle of deadly acid in front of it.

A hatch opened on its body, revealing a hole. A white liquid, which seemed to sparkle, sprayed from it. As it hit the acid, it neutralized the deadly substance. The ground, previously signed and burned, was now fixed.

The orb took a step forward again, before stopping. Was it afraid? No, it... looked nervous. It was scratching the ground with one of its legs. Despite not having any eyes, it seemed to avoid eye contact with Centi.

Centi moves forward, closing the distance between them. She saw now what it had drawn in the dirt. 

A small heart. 

If she could, Centi would blush. Instead, she pressed her claw mouth against the shell of the orb, and the orb pressed its shell against her. No words were spoken. No words could be spoken. No words were needed.

A corrupted monster and a soulless machine. Still, love finds a way. 

They knew it couldn’t last. Their enemies wouldn’t let it. But they would overcome it. Because their love was stronger than anything Homeworld could offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I’ll go to sleep now.


End file.
